


White Lies

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, College AU, Multi, and more side ships that i won’t name haha, bts - Freeform, eunha, hyuna and sunmi are a power couple, jaebum - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, literally everyone’s gay, more cameos that you probably won’t notice, sana’s a snake, side chaejeong, side dahmo, side minayeon, the rest of the members of bts are only there for a little-sorry, tzuyu is so soft for jihyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihyo stops in front of the room, she could feel sana’s voice behind the door. the boiling anger still in her stomach, she opens the door rather roughly. “sana-“ she stops mid-sentence, “jihyo, is that you?” sana’s soft honey dipped voice floods jihyo’s ears, and the loud music from the dance room seemed to dim. “jihyo-unnie?” jihyo’s heart stops.





	1. I Can’t Think Emotionless

**Author's Note:**

> just some sahyo angst inspired by max frost’s ‘white lies’

Jihyo looks at the younger girl sitting in front of her, her voice shaking, “I-I don’t know, this is probably stupid and a stretch-“

“Unnie, I don’t think you’re stupid at all, and I don’t want you to think you’re wrong for feeling suspicious because of how she’s been acting, she has been really shifty lately, even I noticed ” Chaeyoung holds Jihyo’s hands endearingly. 

“But, I love her,” the doe eyed girl looked at the other, “and I don’t want to lose her.” 

While Jihyo looked down at her drink absentmindedly the other girls looks out the window of the café they’re at, watching the sun set despite it being only five in the afternoon. It’d been a cold, gloomy December day when Jihyo had told the younger girl about the events that had been bothering her, not that she hadn’t noticed, everyone saw the bright, happy girl turn into a quiet, upset girl that none of them recognized.

Chaeyoung has never really liked Jihyo’s girlfriend, and wondered how they had lasted as long as two years. Not that she wished anything bad upon Jihyo, but rather it’s the fact that her girlfriend always flirted and was way too touchy with other person. It’s even happened to Jeongyeon, who Jihyo’s girlfriend, Sana, knew was in a serious relationship with Chaeyoung, and she also knew that Jeongyeon didn’t like being touched unless it was from her girlfriend. Due to this, the couple usually tried to avoid Sana whenever she‘s around.

After a while of chatting about Jihyo’s steadily increasing worries, Chaeyoung’s hatred grew for her Sana. 

“Chaeyoung,” Jihyo starts, picking up her black coffee and taking a sip of it, “I can’t hold any evidence though, it’s just speculations.” She paused momentarily then continued, “I really don’t want to distrust her, I want this to be just paranoia or something.”

The short haired girl looks at Jihyo, about to respond but was suddenly interrupted as Jihyo glanced at her watch and abruptly stood up and begin gathering all her things.

“Ah, crap, I took over a co-worker’s shift today and I totally forgot about it, I have to get going now, but thank you Chae, for listening.” 

“No problem, that’s what friends are for, you know,” she grabs Jihyo in a tight hug, smelling the strong aroma of her vanilla perfume. Sweet just like her.

*********

Chaeyoung arrived in her apartment, tossing her jacket on the nearby couch. She was too exhausted and all she wanted to do was fall onto her bed and lay there until winter was over, hibernating sounded like a good thought to her at the moment.

“Chae, you’re supposed to hang up your jacket. That’s not how you’re supposed to act when your amazing Unnie lets you live with her,” Sunmi appears out of the kitchen, however, to Chaeyoung’s pleasure, she did have a plate full of cookies, which slightly lightened her previous dark mood.

“Sorry Unnie,” she says, picking up her jacket and walking over to put it up, she hates when her cousin pulls out the I’m the reason why you and your friend aren’t homeless-card to get her to do chores and listen to her, but she doesn’t feel like arguing with her right now, so she just complied. 

Sunmi walks over to her younger cousin, petting her head as the younger took a cookie from the plate and put it in her mouth, chewing three times, only to grab two more cookies, shoving them in her mouth.

“Hey, slow down, don’t choke on the cookies,” Sunmi laughs, still petting her head. “By the way, Tzuyu’s upstairs with a guest.” 

“Dahyunnie?” Chaeyoung asks through her full mouth” deciding that three cookies was enough to keep her full for the time being. The older girl nodded, “Here take these cookies with you,” she hands her the plate.

“Where’s your wife? She’d promised to give me interview tips.” the younger adds before turning her attention to one of the cookies on the plate, Sunmi rolled her eyes at the statement, “For that internship that you already applied for weeks ago? Well she’s out working late, also, Hyuna’s not my wife,” she muttered the last part under her breath with a bit of a grudge lining her voice.

“She should hurry up then, you’ve been together for as long as I could remember,” Chaeyoung says through another mouthful as she walks up to the second floor, not waiting for her cousin’s response as she opens the door to her and Tzuyu’s shared room.

As Chaeyoung opens the door she sees that Dahyun and Tzuyu are working on their essays for English, Dahyun pausing to wave to her as Tzuyu focuses on typing vigorously on a laptop. Chaeyoung scoffs, she’d finished it the day before, while the two decided to procrastinate so now they had to do it last minute.

“You’re here,” Tzuyu says, momentary putting a pause to the vicious typing, stretching her fingers then motioning for the slightly older to sit besides her on the floor, “not that we couldn’t tell from all that noise for a moment ago.”

Chaeyoung sets the cookies on the floor, next to abnormally large pile of papers, and notices that Tzuyu had gone back to typing because of the loud clicks coming from besides her. 

“Tzuyu, aren’t you going to ask where your beloved Chaeyounggie was?” Tzuyu doesn’t answer, but in turn Dahyun does, “I wanna know,” she says grabbing a cookie and taking a bite of it.

“I was on a coffee date with Jihyo,” She says in a sing-song voice, gaining Tzuyu’s attention, who stopped typing and looked up at the other. 

“What?”

“You heard me. Coffee date,” The older nods, frowning, “although, it’s not for a happy reason.” Chaeyoung thinks back to earlier to a Jihyo who obviously hadn’t been able to sleep with those thoughts of doubt constantly plaguing her.

Tzuyu had put the laptop down, “what is it?” 

Chaeyoung looks at Tzuyu, then at Dahyun, “She thinks that Sana is cheating on her.” 

She watches both the girls faces, Tzuyu’s face growing angry, while Dahyun’s face fell a look of guilt replaced her previously cheery smiling expression, her eyes began to shift and eventually she just looks down at the floor.

“Dahyunnie? You okay?” Chaeyoung says, moving to pat the girls shoulders.

“Yeah,” she mumbles, her face going still. 

That’s when the other pauses, “Dahyun,” she says her voice going rather stern, “I know that you live with Sa-“

“No, she’s just like the other three of my roommates, she’s basically never there she’s always staying over at Eu-oh god I hope it’s isn’t true, Jihyo-unnie doesn’t deserve this.” The younger sees Dahyun’s pale face, she looked beyond uncomfortable.

“Hey, hey, it’s all right, I never finished. She also said that they’re just speculations, and she doesn’t have any evidence-“ that didn’t seem to stop the older eye’s to water nearly to the point of bursting in tears.

“Dahyun, go wash up,” Tzuyu says, her expression dark. The other nods and gets up, walking slowly out the door.

Chaeyoung looks at Tzuyu, “What do you think? You know to be honest I thought you’d use this as an opportunity to-“

“No,” Tzuyu says, gritting her teeth, she was more upset than Chaeyoung had anticipated. “Who in their right mind would cheat on Jihyo-unnie?! I knew that Sana-bitch was no good, I finally accepted her because she made Jihyo-unnie happy but I always knew.” Tzuyu spits out in anger.

After a while of complete silence, Dahyun comes in the room, her eyes no longer watery, but her face still flushed. 

She sits back down, grabbing her papers and laptop, “I think it’s best for me to head home, sorry guys, really, I’m sorry.” 

Chaeyoung reaches over to help Dahyun, “Dahyun, don’t be sorry,” Chaeyoung gets up to walk Dahyun out the door.

When they made it to the front door, Chaeyoung pulled Dahyun into a hug, drawing circles on her back. 

When they pulled apart, the younger still held on Dahyun’s hand, “Take it easy okay? And if there’s anything you need just call me.”

Dahyun softly chuckles, “That’s what I should be saying,” she opens the door, “but, thank you, same goes for you.” She steps out and Chaeyoung already misses her presence.

*********

When Dahyun entered her apartment her mood dimmed even more. She’d always hated going back home and often slept over at Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s apartment, where she felt more comfortable because it wasn’t quiet and lonely.

She walks over to the staircase, pulling out her phone.

Sent: Dec. 10 6:27 pm

To: My love :) 

i need a cuddly buddy :( 

She puts her phone in her pocket, opening the door to her room, smiling when she hears her phone’s notifications ring.

Sent: Dec. 10 6:27 pm

From: My love :)

comin’ right over!! (i missed u btw <3) 

Dahyun slumps down on her cold bed, and closes her eyes. She thinks about how her other roommates were never there, Jisoo and Jennie always out god knows where, and how Mina, spent all the time at Nayeon’s place, where Dahyun absolutely loved. She loved how crowded it was, because Nayeon lived with Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Momo.

Dahyun would rather be anywhere else than here, once in a while her roommates all gather around to have dinner together, but it’s just awkward because they stay silent.

“Boo!” A familiar voice says, poking Dahyun’s sides, waking Dahyun, making her shriek. 

“Unnie? How’d you get in here?” Dahyun asks while she stretches.

Momo chuckles and gives Dahyun a kiss on the cheek, “Mina gave me the keys, she’s staying with Nayeon tonight as well.”

Dahyun frowns and looks over at the bed across her, empty as always. “She always stays over at your place, it’s so lonely and cold here, I hate it.”

“You can always come over to our place, you know we always love to have you.” Momo says as it were a fact. Dahyun’s stomach got butterflies at the thought of it, but she knew that she had to stay in order to take care of the abandoned apartment, although she didn’t tell Momo.

“So... cuddle time?” Momo opens her arms, Dahyun running into them, buring her nose into Momo’s neck. “Wanna go downstairs and watch TV together?” 

Dahyun couldn’t stop smiling, Momo always knew how to make her better, she made her cold, dark apartment, a warm, loud place, even if it’s only Momo and her.

After a while of watching K-dramas, Dahyun grabs the TV remote and pauses it. “What’s up?” Momo asks, grabbing another handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth, crumbs going everywhere.

Dahyun leaned against Momo, “Momo, I’m having a dilemma,” Momo gives her a confused look but didn’t budge, she never budged, and Dahyun really liked that about Momo. “It’s- I’m-“ 

“Take your time, Dufu, I’m not going anywhere,” Momo hugs Dahyun tighter as the younger of the two whispers a thank you.

”I know something-known, for a while now, but I’ve never had the guts to say anything, because I know it’s change everything-“ Dahyun feels the tears hitting her cheeks, “and I feel like shit- I’m such an awful person.” 

Momo pulls Dahyun, massaging her shoulder and softly telling her everything would be alright. “Want me to stay over?” Momo asks, holding Dahyun’s wrist.

“It-it’s okay.” Dahyun wanted Momo to stay, she really wanted Momo to stay, but she also really didn’t want to trouble her anymore.

“Yeah-no, I want to stay, come on Dufu, let unnie stay with the love of her life.” Momo whines, earning a laugh from Dahyun, “Okay, okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too, we should head over to sleep what time is it?” She opens her phone, her eyes widened, “We’ve spent three hours watching dramas! I have a class early in the morning tomorrow, come on!” She grabs Dahyun’s arm and drags her upstairs. Dahyun always liked company, especially if it’s her girlfriend, Momo.

*********

The next day, Dahyun, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung sat on the couch, debating what to watch. It was an especially gloomy day, and none of them were in any form of a good mood, which Sunmi and Hyuna picked up on.

They appeared out of the kitchen with brownies, putting them on the coffee table in front of them. “So...” Hyuna starts, wrapping an arm around Sunmi waist giving her a kiss on the cheek. “We have a venue we brought over the summer for-“

“You said you wanted to throw I quote ‘an epic summer party that would have everyone going wild’ but you were too lazy to plan further than that,” Sunmi interrupts, giving a flustered Hyuna a kiss on the cheek.

Hyuna cleared her throat, “Anyways-you girls seemed down so Sunmi and I decided to throw our first ever Chirstmas party!” 

The couple looked at the three girls who gave no expression for a moment, before Chaeyoung gave a big smile, “Guys! Finally something to distract me from finals and overall stress- come on! It’s going to be fun!”

The eldest of the three’s face mirrored the excited ones of the younger’s and Tzuyu gave a shy smile and a thumbs up. 

“That’s the spirit! But before we start planning the party, we have to decorate our house first.” Sunmi says, “I’m going to go to the storage room to decorate, come on, babe.” 

Hyuna follows after giving the girls a wink, “Guys send out the memo-invite everyone, okay? The date will be on the twentieth and you guys know the location, right?” The girls nod, they went there a couple of times over the summer, before they found out what Hyuna’s initial idea was, which could easily be used for blackmail.

*********

The party was distracting. That’s for certain, Chaeyoung found herself engrossed in planning a party a week away. It took six days with five people and a ton of coffee.

It’d been two days before the party that everyone was talking about when Chaeyoung realized that her and the other two hadn’t picked out their outfits, so she had a little bit of a breakdown while finishing up planning.

“You three go pick out outfits, Sunmi and I are already have our outfits picked out, so we’ll finish this up, it’s not much anyway.” 

The younger girls thank them, rushing to Nayeon’s apartment, because they had no idea what to wear and knowing Nayeon, she’d know what’s perfect for them.

When they got there, they figured out that all of them were waiting in the living room for the youngest three, claiming that, ‘they always shop together,’ looking around, Chaeyoung sees all her friends, but she also sees Sana huddled next to Jihyo. 

Scowling, she turns to see Tzuyu giving a poker face. She always wonders what Tzuyu thinks, especially at this moment.

*********

As they got to the mall, the girls instantly split up, staying with their significant others, Tzuyu sticking with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon.

Jihyo still felt weary, but she hadn’t been around Sana for a bit now, and she had missed her. “Jihyo? What’s wrong?” Sana says, concern covering from her voice. 

“Ah, it’s nothing I’ve just been tired these days.” Jihyo puts her free hand on her forehead. 

“I’m sorry, Jihyo, I would be with you. I just was so busy, with work and all-“ they turn to enter a shop. 

“It’s fine, really, don’t worry. I’m doing okay, just stressed out from finals and work,” Jihyo tries to laugh it off. She really did hope that Sana was just busy with work and school, she did.

“Okay,” Sana gives a cute pout that she knows Jihyo likes and kisses Jihyo’s forehead. “Jihyo! Look at all these beautiful dresses! Waaa they’d look so good on you!” Sana says, flipping through the dresses.

After trying on a couple of dresses, with Sana approving every single one of them, Jihyo decided to go with a tight black dress, with long sleeves, and a little too short for Jihyo’s taste, but she decided to get it because although Sana seemed to love every dress, her reaction to that particular dress was Jihyo’s favorite.

When Sana tried on the dresses she wanted, she looked absolutely stunning in all of them, so she just chose an extremely sexy mid thigh long dress with off the shoulder sleeves and it revealed a lot of cleavage, a vivid red in color.

“Let’s go get food now!” Sana says as they finish paying for the dresses, they head over to the food court and grab a soda and some fries, mainly for Sana, since Jihyo wasn’t so hungry.

Jihyo looks over at Sana stuffing her face with fries, and smiles at how much she’d had that day, realizing at that moment the reason why she loved Sana and how she’d forgotten how Sana had made her feel, although those moments weren’t that often. Right then, Jihyo’s phone rings, it was Chaeyoung.

*********

“Hey, Chae,” Jihyo says and Chaeyoung could hear a smile in her voice.

The younger had been worried to leave Jihyo with Sana, but Jihyo insisted that her and Sana would go separately, so there hadn’t been much she could say.

“Where are you?” 

“Sana and I are at the food court.” Jihyo laughed at something on the other side.

Even hearing her name made the other upset, “Can you guys come over? We’re almost done shopping.”

“Yeah, just give us a minute, what store are you at?”

After she told Jihyo which store they were at, she turned off the call, looking to see Jeongyeon and Tzuyu chatting about which hairstyle to do. In truth, Chaeyoung just didn’t want Jihyo to be alone with Sana for too long.

*********

They all reunited after buying their dresses, going to buy some heels for Tzuyu and Dahyun, whose heels were “wore out beyond belief” so the rest of the girls decided to help the two pick out their shoes.

While Tzuyu and Nayeon were arguing over which heels fit Tzuyu’s dress better, and the others were completely distracted by the debate, some even joining in on it, Chaeyoung decided to pull Jihyo outside the store.

“Hey,” the girl says awkwardly.

“Hey?” Jihyo replies, confused, with a hint of laughter in her voice, “what’s up?”

“How-how are you and Sana? Was it uncomfortable considering-“

“Oh,” Jihyo starts, cutting off the other girl, “please just forget that.”

Something snapped inside of Chaeyoung all of a sudden. Jihyo had been so worried for so long and all Sana has to do to get away with all the heartache and doubt she gave Jihyo was to flirt a little, no, she won’t be able just get away with that. “What do you mean? Didn’t you have a gut feeling? You should always trust your gut.”

“I was wrong, Sana was just busy with work and school, just like all of us.” 

“Jihyo!” She almost yells, “Are you that naive?! Sure we all have work and school but what about Dahyun and Momo? What about Mina and Nayeon? What about Jeongyeon and I? Why is it only you and Sana have these problems?!”

Jihyo looks at the floor, her eyes tearing up. Chaeyoung messed up, but she still stood for what she said, this is for Jihyo, she thinks.

“Everyone’s different, Chaeyoung please understand, I love Sana, she makes me happy. Doesn’t Jeongyeon make you happy?”

Chaeyoung thinks about Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon has always been so kind and sweet to the short, rebellious girl. Even when they argued, Jeongyeon always reasonably acted, which always in turn makes her fall even more for her girlfriend.

Chaeyoung looks back at Jihyo, who was still looking at the ground, biting her lip. She suddenly understands, she couldn’t begin to imagine Jeongyeon doing anything but good to her.

“I’m just- I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all, I love you, you know that?” She approached Jihyo and gave her a tight hug, she really did love Jihyo, they’d been friends for as long as she could remember, she could remember how their parents, who were very close urged them to be friends, and how Chaeyoung refused and even hated Jihyo at one point.

Jihyo has always protected Chaeyoung, and this time she wanted to do the same for Jihyo.

*********


	2. You Got Your Red Dress On and You Wanna Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little late ;-; enjoy ^^

Tzuyu was bored.

It was eleven in the morning, the party wasn’t until six. So in order to kill time and congratulate the three younger ones for planning a party in barely a week, Sunmi and Hyuna invited the nine girls out for a little celebration before the party.

While the older couple finished some calls about the party preparation, the youngest three were left to wait for the other girls to come over, as they all had a sleepover the day before.

Tzuyu looked around, waiting for her to come. None of the girls showed their dresses to anyone but the person that was shopping with them, so Tzuyu only knows what Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon are wearing.

After a while of waiting, the girls started coming in. To Tzuyu they looked beautiful as always, she never admitted it to anyone, but Tzuyu admires all her Unnies, even Sana to a degree. Although she cares deeply about all of them, she holds Jihyo on a hold different level.

Tzuyu pauses to describe to herself what kind of level she holds Jihyo at. Godly she thinks right as she sees as the woman enters the room, with a smile exposing all her teeth, her heart falls to her feet, it always does when Jihyo’s around.

After her, Sana comes in the room almost as stunning, in a dress up to her knees, with off the shoulder sleeves.

Tzuyu doesn’t look at Sana for long, focusing her attention back at Jihyo, seeing how perfect the dress fit on her, just like everything the older has ever worn.

To Tzuyu, Jihyo was the only thing Tzuyu saw when looking around the room, her glow, her atmosphere, her overall being.

“You’re making it too obvious Tzuyu-ah,” Jeongyeon says, laughing, “you always make it too obvious.”

Tzuyu feels her face heat up, her cheeks burning, “obvious?” she manages, “I’m not-I don’t-“ she’s cut off by Jeongyeon’s loud laughter, slapping Tzuyu in the arm lightly.

“Tzuyu, everyone knows, don’t even try to hide it.”

Tzuyu’s cheeks burn even brighter, “e-everyone?” she wants to bury herself ten feet deep into the ground, she only thought Chaeyoung and Dahyun knew about this ‘crush’.

“Everyone but Jihyo herself.” She laughs again, “but don’t forget, she’s a taken woman,” she points a finger at Tzuyu in a scolding type of manner, although her voice was soft and playful.

Tzuyu nods her head in response, turning her head back to look at Jihyo again, who was talking to Sunmi, with Sana at her side. She knew not to make physical moves, or flirt at that matter, she just kind of admired from a far, she’d put it. Besides, she knows that she’s liked Jihyo for longer than Sana, and she knows for a fact that she definitely cares and loves for Jihyo way more than her current girlfriend does.

She turned to tell Jeongyeon that she knew what she was doing, only to see that Jeongyeon disspeared, an often occurrence between all eight of the girls (excluding Sana because Tzuyu barely knew about her since she was never around.)

After a abnormally long time of standing alone, sipping hot chocolate that’d gone cold, Tzuyu finally builds up the courage to talk to Jihyo.

Tzuyu used to talk to Jihyo all the time, she never needed to give herself a prep talk beforehand, never needed to rehearse what to say. She didn’t know when this started, but she knew she didn’t like it.

Jihyo, thankfully, wasn’t tangled around Sana, who was too busy talking with Mina and Momo in japanese, they all seemed a bit too excited and everyone was curious as to what they were talking about, but no one asked.

“Wow Unnie, you’re so pretty- not like - i mean you’re always pretty of course-“ Tzuyu hates how she can’t seem to utter a word when Jihyo makes eye contact, her eyes shining. The older laughs at Tzuyu, which makes Tzuyu even more flustered.

Sana then appears, linking her arms around Jihyo’s, looking at Tzuyu with furrowed brows. “Jihyo-ah, lets go get some chips, I want to feed you,” she presses a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, earning a scowl from Tzuyu.

Jihyo gives Tzuyu an apology, “we’ll talk later okay, Tzuyu-ah? You look gorgeous today by the way,” she gives the younger a wink, disappearing with a pouty Sana.

*********

Dinner was, according to the Tzuyu, a normal chaos, considering there were eleven people at the large, white table.

As the youngest ate a small bowl of rice, she could see Momo stealing food from the other girls’ plates, earning her multiple smacks. She saw Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon quietly chatting, as if they were in their own world. Besides her Nayeon and Mina were giving each other small stolen kisses, which Dahyun groan at, despite holding hands with Momo throughout the whole dinner. She turned to the eldest couple, who were looking at the girls with affection looks. Lastly, Tzuyu looked at Jihyo and Sana, the couple she dreaded to look at.

Jihyo was feeding Sana some pasta, she noticed Tzuyu looking at them as she stuffed yet another forkful of pasta into Sana’s mouth. She gave the youngest a soft smile alongside a wink, which made Tzuyu wink back at her in response, which she never knew she had the capable of doing so until today.

After the group of girls finished eating, Sunmi and Hyuna left early to make last checks on the how the party looked, while the other girls went to get their make up fixed in the other rooms, leaving Tzuyu alone, who was busy finishing up some homework assignments.

She sees that Sana is still sitting on the table, her phone in her hand, typing quickly before putting it down and getting up, walking towards Tzuyu.

“Tzuyu,” she waits till the other looks up.

“What is it?”

“I’m not trying to be rude, and I don’t hate you, but you need to stop trying to hit on my girlfriend.”

“I’m not hitting on Jihyo, we’ve been friends for the longest time, is it so wrong for me to talk to my friend?” Her voice came out calm, but harsh. She watched as the older’s fake smile dropped.

“Listen, anyone with eyes or ears can tell what you’re trying to do. You honestly have no morals trying to get at another persons girlfriend,” Sana spit out, her voice venomous.

To that Tzuyu just scoffed, “You sure I’m the one with no morals here?”

Sana’s eyes widened, “I don’t know what you’re trying to imply here but stop pretending to know things you don’t.”

Before Tzuyu could say anything in return, Nayeon appears between them, giving Sana a soft pat on her shoulder, “Sana-ah, go see Jihyo’s make up, she’s making every girl in the other room fall for her.”

Sana smiled and nodded, walking fast to see her girlfriend. After Sana left, Nayeon turned to the youngest and sat besides her on the couch.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, sorry.”

“It’s fine-am I really hitting on Jihyo?”

“No you’re not, but it’s okay for her girlfriend to be so protective towards her, especially when everyone knows you’ve liked her for a long time.”

Tzuyu just sighs, looking down at her lap, where her nearly finished assignment was sitting.

“Can I-is it okay for me to ask what you meant by the no morals?”

“It’s exactly what you think.”

“What do you think I think?”

“Everyone thinks what you’re thinking, she’s almost never around Jihyo, or the apartment, Dahyun told me.”

“We can’t assume-“

“Jihyo’s starting to think so too.”

Nayeon lets out an exasperated breathe, “No, no, this is just-“ The eldest runs her hand through her hazelnut hair, “it’s just-I don’t know, god I don’t know.”

Tzuyu puts her assignment back in her backpack, zipping it up and shoving it aside. She then scoots over to Nayeon, putting a hand over Nayeon’s.

“I don’t want this to hurt Jihyo, I don’t even want it to be real, but the only thing we can do is see how this plays out.” Tzuyu whispers the last part.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, thinking about the situation, it was almost a dead-end.

“Why is the air so tense here,” Momo walks to the edge of the couch, when no one responded she continued, “come on let’s go get our nails done.”

*********

The girls all got matching nails, red and glittery for the festive season. As they walked over to the two cars waiting for them outside, Tzuyu picked at her nails, partially scratching out the glitter.

She’d been anxious ever since her talk with Nayeon, in the end, just sitting back to see what will happen will most likely end up with a hurt Jihyo.

When Tzuyu entered the back of the car, she sat in between Dahyun and Momo, the couple would’ve complained if they hadn’t argued over who got the window, which they both did since Tzuyu was in the middle.

The youngest looked in front of them, where she saw the back of Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s heads resting together, it made Tzuyu smile softly at the subtlety romantic scene.

The ride was quiet, and empty, since Jihyo wasn’t there.

Tzuyu realized grew an attachment to Jihyo at the age of sixteen, when Jihyo had gone to go start the first year of college, even when the two texted everyday, and met up once every two weeks, Tzuyu still felt as though a part of her was missing.

She turned to look at Momo, who was dozing off, her head pressed up against the cold window.

Tzuyu suddenly wondered how Momo would feel if she found out about the allegations, and how she’d react if they were true.

Momo and Sana had been friends ever since high school, and they were the iconic duo, everyone knew them to be the ideal best friends.

That’s when Tzuyu felt something in her stomach fall. What if Momo knew Sana was cheating? Her thoughts stopped, she probably didn’t know because Sana wasn’t cheating. She tried to think, but something didn’t feel right with that thought.

She looked at the japanese girl besides her, “Momo-unnie?”

“Hm?” The older response, not opening her eyes.

“Okay. This is a what-if situation, you listening?”

She nods, slowly opening her eyes to look at the girl besides her.

“Say you have two friends, they are both close to you. You figure out that one of them has been cheating on the other.” Tzuyu felt Dahyun on her other side tense up, the younger decided to ignore it, “What would you do?”

After hearing Tzuyu’s question, Momo’s eyes were wide open and she was sitting up straight. Tzuyu could feel Chaeyoung looking at her from the seats in front of them. She didn’t care however, she wanted an answer.

“I would tell my other friend that their significant other was cheating on them.”

“What if you were, say, closer to the other?” She cringed at how obvious she was making it seem to the other two girls who knew what she was exactly talking about at the moment.

“I’d still tell my other friend.”

Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows, “But aren’t you closer with-“

“That doesn’t mean I’ll let them hurt my other friend, didn’t you say I was close with both of them? So what if I were closer to the other person? If they hurt my friend, they hurt my friend.”

There was silence for a while before Dahyun let out a choked sob she seems to be strongly restraining.

“Dahyunnie? What’s wrong?” Momo said, reaching over and pulling her girlfriend into her lap. It was a bit of an awkward position trying to get her there.

“Just-just nauseous-“ she answers after comfortably sitting on Momo’s lap, her eyes glassy, just like they’d been back at Tzuyu’s and Chaeyoung’s room.

“Say it.” Tzuyu says, her voice neutral, “You’re holding something in.”

The pale girl’s eyes widen at Tzuyu’s tone, which didn’t help the tears that are building up.

“God-I’m just hurting everyone, I should’ve-should’ve not been a coward, but everything it was- just perfect-“

“Dahyun? What are you even saying?” Jeongyeon asks, worry all over her face. Both of the girls in front of them were turned around looking at the three.

Tzuyu took this as an opportunity to scoot over to give more space for the couple besides her, earning her the spot Dahyun had previously sat on, right next to the window.

“It’s-Tzuyu can I just talk to you when we get there?” She takes the tissues offered by Chaeyoung, wiping her face.

“Yeah,” she replies, her voice soft. She hated seeing any of the girls like this, but she didn’t know what else to do or say.

She heard the driver swear. The girls all turned to look at him.

“There’s traffic, we might have to go on another route.”

“Where’s the other car? With the rest of our group?” Jeongyeon asks, moving her head to see around the endless road of cars.

“They’re up ahead. Do you want to take the shortcut?”

“That’s your call, you’re the driver, just whatever gets us there.”

The driver turns sharply at the other road, causing Dahyun to fall, her head hitting the taller‘s lap.

Momo let out a little giggle. “You seem comfy.”

Dahyun just smiles silently, shimmying off her heels and putting her feet on Momo’s lap, the girl massaged her feet in return.

Unconsciously, Tzuyu’s hands fall onto the other’s head, gently moving her hands through her dark hair.

After a while she hears Chaeyoung call her name in a whisper.

“Yeah?”

Chaeyoung looks over at Momo and Dahyun, who were both asleep.

“Why did you ask her that?”

“Ask who what?”

“Momo and the ‘what-if’ situation?”

“To know who’s going to be on our side.”

“Tzuyu!” She shout whispers, flinching when her also sleep girlfriend shifts in her sleep.

“What?”

“Whatever,” she turns to the driver, “how long is this ‘shortcut’ taking?”

“Uh, about that,” his voice was soft, “i may have made a mistake, we’re delayed a bit.”

“How long?” She could hear panic in Chaeyoung’s voice.

“Thirty minutes, I apologize ma’am, I had no idea that this lane was as crowded as the other one.”

The girl lets out a quiet sigh, “It’s fine.” She falls into Jeongyeon’s lap, “Tzuyu I’m going to sleep, you should get some rest too.”

“I’ll try.”

A few minutes of growing silence and Tzuyu almost jumps at Momo’s voice.

“Tzuyu,” calls her voice filled with sleep.

“Yes?” Tzuyu’s voice shook a little as she wondered if Momo heard her and Chaeyoung’s conversation, then relaxes when she remembers that the other is a very heavy sleeper.

“How long are we going to take?”

“Driver’s shortcut failed, so about thirty minutes.” She says quietly, partly not to wake up the other girls, but also partly so the driver won’t hear her.

Momo grabs her phone, “I’m going to tell the other alright?”

Tzuyu nods in response, hearing Momo explain the situation on the phone in almost a whisper.

“Okay, I’m going to sleep now. Can you wake me up ten minutes before we get there?”

“Yeah.”

Tzuyu feels the car fill with silence, to the point where the only noise she could hear was the faint sound of the cars outside the window.

She turned to look out the window, she noticed that it started snowing, looking at the snow fall lightly onto the ground made her gently smile, it was peaceful for the time being and Tzuyu decided to enjoy it.

*********

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m finishing up chapter three pretty soon, hang in there guys ;-;


	3. About Where She’s Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for the delayed update ;-; please enjoy this chapter ^^

Jihyo jumps out of the car, her heels hitting the cold cement, making her shiver. It’d been snowing for the past twenty minutes, so the floor was lightly covered in snow, and although it was a beautiful view, it was really cold. Even if she had her thick coat on, it didn’t cover her legs, which were only covered in thin, black tights.

After her came out Sana, gracefully hopping out their ride, and giving her girlfriend a smile and peck on the cheek before grabbing her hand.

Sana’s hands were so warm and soft, compared to Jihyo’s already cold hands. They turn to see Nayeon carrying Mina bridal style spinning her around until Nayeon slips, making them both fall on the floor, earning a laugh from the other couple.

The laughter was cut short from Mina’s phone ringing loudly.

She picks it up responding with ‘oh’ and ‘okay’ and ‘I see’ lastly with “we’ll head in then, don’t take too long.”

The other three looked at Mina with confused looks.

“That was Momo, their driver took another way, but turns out there was terrible traffic, so they’re going to take another thirty minutes to get here.”

“Aw, I really wanted all nine of us to enter together,” Nayeon pouts, helping her girlfriend up. They were both covered in snow, so Jihyo and Sana helped to dust the snow off of their dresses and hair.

After they dust most of the visible snow off, they stand in a circle in awkward silence, seemingly waiting for the other car, although they know it won’t arrive for a while.

“Come on now, it’s cold let’s head inside.” Sana says, breaking the silence. She grabs Jihyo’s hand and quickly walks over to the main entrance of the venue.

It wasn’t a classical Chirstmas party, instead it was an average college party, except there was a huge tree in the corner, chirstmas food and people dressed up in red, white, green and the occasional black.

Considering it’s what the youngest three planned, it was pretty much expected.

Jihyo could hear the pop music pumping loudly from the other room as the three girls and her put their coats away.

When they came to the main area, she instantly recognized people scattered all around the place. She saw Jackson running around, drinking a whole bottle of whisky while singing ‘Last Chirstmas’ really loudly.

Jihyo turn over to her girlfriend, looking at the chirstmas inspired make up, making her heart flutter. She could tell Sana recognized someone, but she didn’t bother to see who it was, as she was only looking at how beautiful the older girl was.

Sana looked back at Jihyo, giving her another kiss on the cheek. “Jihyo-ah, I’m going to be back in a bit, I’ve got to go greet some friends.” She gives her another apologetic kiss on the forehead, disappearing into the crowd.

Jihyo instantly felt lonely and missed the presence of her girlfriend, but she decided to push those thoughts away and found an empty seat on the couch, where surprisingly wasn’t occupied.

She looked around, seeing all these familiar faces. She saw a couple, who she recognized to be Kim Seokjin and Min Yoongi, chatting away as if there was no where there, with Yoongi’s hand on Seokjin’s waist, Yoongi noticed her staring at them and smiled, waving. Seokjin turned to see who it was and mirrored Yoongi’s actions.

Jihyo knew them decently well, as she participated in a lot of the college events, which the couple went to often, and their friendship went from there.

She smiled to herself, thinking of how they’ve been together the longest that anyone has, and constantly get asked when they’re marriage will take place.

Then the brunette looked over at where most of the noise was coming from, two guys were having a dance off. After a bit of dancing, the red haired guy pulled the blond one in a kiss, earning many excited screams from the crowd.

Jimin and Hoseok, yet another couple that everyone knew, except they were known for being the ‘sunshine couple’ who lighten up anyone’s mood. She also knew them pretty well, but they seemed to caught up in a dance battle so she decided to not to interrupt.

She then realizes how much couples there were at this party, giving Jihyo a pit in her stomach, something felt off. She dismissed whatever it was, thinking to herself that she was being clingy.

Jihyo looks down at her lap, where her hands lay, crossed. She decides to make herself look less like an awkward loner by heading over to grab a plastic red cup filled with what she could only assume to be fruit punch and went back to her seat.

She took a sip of the unknown drink, coming to the conclusion that it was indeed fruit punch.

Jihyo felt someone slip besides her on the couch, but she didn’t turn around, instead taking another sip of her drink.

“You know, according to statistics I saw in an article on the internet, this is the school where most homosexual youths attend. I thought that was bullshit, but looking around I now believe those statistics.”

She finally turned around at the familiar voice seated next to her.

“Jungkook!” She grabs him and pulls him into a tight, affectionate hug. Much like Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, she was also childhood friends with Jungkook, even though they didn’t spend much time together anymore, as they took different majors and had their own hectic college lives to take care of.

“Where’s your girlfriend?”

Jihyo’s face slightly falls, she realized that Sana has been gone for over twenty minutes, but she decided to put on a smile and not think too much of it.

“She’s out greeting some friends. Where’s your boyfriend?”

Jungkook sighs and nods over to the kitchen, where Jaebum was leaning against the wall, awkwardly sipping out of a plastic blue cup.

“Everyone knows he’s gay, but he’s still so stubborn in public, but, you know, he’s really romantic in private” he ran a ran through his hair, “Honestly it’s a shame he won’t tell people that I’m his unless we’re at my apartment, cuddling.”

Jihyo puts an arm around Jungkook’s shoulder, “If he loves you, he’ll come around, if not, then dump his ass,” Jihyo pauses and looks around, “I know like ten guys who want to date you.”

Jungkook gave her a warm looking, pulling her in another hug.

“He’s slowly coming out of his shell, just little by little.”

They don’t let go of their hug for a while, “You know I love you Jihyo, you’re an amazing person.”

The older chuckles in response, “I love you too, Kookie.”

“Ahem.”

The two look up to see Jaebum standing in front of them, handing a blue cup to Jungkook, presumably the one he’d been drinking out of.

“Jungkook-ah, I got you a drink.”

Jungkook smirked and took the cup, winking at Jaebum.

“Thank you.” Besides her, she could tell that her friend was suppressing a pet name.

The girl heard Jaebum groan, replying with a quick ‘no problem’ followed by a quiet, almost unheard word in which Jihyo assumed was ‘babe’.

She concluded that it was because Jungkook seemed to have heard that, quickly jumping up and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek loudly, the other guy didn’t pull back or protest, just put an arm around Jungkook’s waist.

“Although, Jihyo the same does go for you, except I have one particular person in kind.”

“What?” She tilted her head in confusion.

Jungkook gave a smile, “There’s a few of people after you, maybe when you leave your neglectful girlfriend then you’ll find out.”

Jihyo would’ve been mad, but Sana’s absence didn’t really help the situation, instead she just shook her head, watching the couple leave to another area of the party.

She looked up from her seat back to the party, feeling loneliest eating her away again.

*********

The thirty minute delay felt like hours, although Tzuyu enjoyed the calmness of it, so when she got out and felt the december breeze hit her, she immediately missed the warmth and silence of the car.

When the car doors open in front of the party, the girls calmly caught out, Tzuyu fidgeting while she waited for the older girl to get out of the car.

As soon as the pale girl jumps out of the car onto an almost thick layer of snow, Tzuyu grabs Dahyun’s hands and walked into the building, immediately eyes wondering around for Jihyo, she sees her without Sana, talking to a guy who she assumed was Jihyo’s friend, so she turns her focus back to finding a room.

This was an odd venue, it had many rooms and a small upstairs area. She wondered what it was originally built for as she heads over to a restroom at the very end of the hall.

Tzuyu opens it with her free hands, seeing in front of her two men, one with sliver hair and one with blond hair, looking at her with bewildered expressions.

The slightly shorter blond one’s lips were extremely red as if someone had chewed on them, she could only assumed what was going on as the taller removed his leg from in between the others thighs, both panting.

“I’m so sorry, but this is urgent-can we please use this room for a little?” Tzuyu forces a smile on her face.

“Uh-yeah, yes, of course, come on Taehyung.” The taller says as he grabs the blond haired one and wraps an arm around his partner’s waist, both of them walking out quickly.

“That was weird.” The shorter says, an awkward laugh forces out of her throat her eyes locked on the floor.

“Yeah, what were you going to say?” Tzuyu could tell Dahyun was trying to stall.

“Ah-well it’s about Sana...” She looks up from the floor, to the taller girl’s face, then down to the floor again.

“What Jihyo, thinks, it’s-“ she stops herself, “You know I’d thought it’d been perfect, I mean not perfect, but ideal, everyone was happy, but then-“

“When did it start?”

“Around July is when I started noticing it but-“ She looks at Tzuyu in the eye, “I’m sure it’s gone on for longer.”

July. That was five months ago, but like Dahyun said, it’d probably gone on for longer. She couldn’t even believe it. Someone cheating on Jihyo, it seemed impossible to Tzuyu.

What was a better option instead of Jihyo? Why would anyone do something they know would hurt her? She pushed those thoughts away.

“I know I should’ve said something sooner, I know I was a coward, and you have every right to resent me and be angry-“

“Dahyun you can make it up to me and everyone by ruining her before she hurts Jihyo.”

The other stands and thinks for a while, “What do you mean?”

“Just tell them. Momo, Mina, Nayeon, all of them. Tell them what Sana’s been doing.”

“I can’t-“

“And why is that?”

“Because! You don’t get it! I just can’t!” Dahyun’s face was red as she shouted.

Tzuyu lets out a sigh, “I’m sorry, I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“No one does,” Dahyun replies, looking around the overly fancy room, “Tzuyu.”

“What is it?”

“How about you do it. Tell them about it.”

“I need evidence.”

“I’ll back you up, I just don’t want to be the one telling them about Sana’s infidelity.”

“Alright. Sounds like a plan, let’s go enjoy the party?” She says, the statement coming out as a question.

“Yeah.” Dahyun laughs at Tzuyu, giving her a tight hug before the taller opens the door of the restroom.

When the two stepped out, they were greeted by the couple who were using the bathroom before them, who were visibly tonguing each other.

Tzuyu cleared her throat, her expression blank and tired.

“Oh-oh sorry, we just uh-“ The taller says grabbing the shorter-who he mentioned was named Taehyung by the arm.

They speed walked to another room, right besides where the girls were standing, and since the walls were frankly thin, and the music was low from the location of the venue, they could hear the whole conversation.

“Joonie, that was embarrassing! Why didn’t you listen when I told you to be patient? Now you’ve gone and made this whole thing awkward!”

Dahyun and Tzuyu looked at each other smirking.

‘Don’t you feel bad eavesdropping?’ mouthed Dahyun, to which Tzuyu flatly replies with ‘no’ as both had their ears pressed on the door. It wasn’t like they had anything better to do.  
  
“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t look sor-“

The other guy, in which assuming from his incredibly low voice was Taehyung, was cut off with a sound similar to shoving.

“Hey asshole I’m not fin-“

He was cut off again by loud, wet noises that were most likely caused from the sloppy make out session they were having.

“Namjoon! Let me finish!”

“Why should I be sorry when you’re the one who caused this?”

“Me? How?!”

“By looking this good.” The two girls behind the door looked at each other with twisted expression as they overheard the conversation.

Dahyun and Tzuyu both decide it was best to stop eavesdropping when they hear Taehyung beginning to moan and nearly run to the main area, where the music was booming louder.

After a while of both of them awkwardly standing around not talking, Dahyun finally sees Momo and runs to her, giving her a tight hug.

On seeing this, Tzuyu almost misses Jihyo and goes to look for her, finding her sitting on the couch alone, with a red plastic cup in her hand.

Tzuyu slides into the seat besides Jihyo, giving her a side hug.

“Jihyo-Unnie.”

Jihyo looks up, a big smile forming when she sees Tzuyu.

“Tzuyu-ah! I heard about the delay, I hope it wasn’t too bad.”

The younger recalls the car, missing the peaceful moment.

“No, I actually enjoyed it. It was incredibly peaceful, everyone was asleep. Momo was even snoring!”

She feels something warm bubble up when she hears Jihyo’s laugh.

Tzuyu then realizes that Sana’s not there, “Unnie, where’s your girlfriend?”

*********

Something must’ve snapped in her when Tzuyu asked that question. She put the finished cup that she’d filled up three times already down.

Sana’s been gone for almost forty minutes. Ever since they entered the party.

“You know, about that,” Jihyo starts, getting up and dusting her way too short black dress off. “I’m going to go get her now, sorry Tzuyu, I’ll have to talk to you later.”

She looked at Tzuyu’s subtle sad expression, which in turn hurt Jihyo.

“I’ll buy you a pineapple frozen whip,” she says quickly, earning a confused expression from Tzuyu, which turns into a small smile.

“Okay. When?”

“I don’t know, but I promise I will.” She says, giving Tzuyu a small wave before going around the halls, until she stops by Jackson.

“Hey Jackson.”

“Oh! Hey Jihyo, What’s up?”

“Have you by any chance seen Sana?”

Jihyo knew that if anyone knew where Sana would be, it’d be Jackson. He always knew where everyone was at any given time, sure it was a little unsettling, but it was also helpful.”

“Oh yeah, I did actually. Like thirty minutes ago, she went down that hall, then went right again, then left twice and finally turned into the third room on the right.”

“Alright. Thanks.” She says, walking away.

Jihyo found it hard to navigate the directions with what the obviously drunk Jackson had told her, turning into halls with seemingly no endings.

Finally she came to a stop when she heard the muffled sound of Sana’s voice, accompanied by a some what familiar voice.

She opens the door to the room.

“Sana-“ She stops mid sentence.

She sees her girlfriend, but her lips locked with someone else’s, they pull apart when they see Jihyo.

“Jihyo, is that you?”

Sana’s soft honey dipped voice floods Jihyo’s ears, and the loud music from the dance room seemed to dim.

“Jihyo-unnie?” Jihyo’s heart stops. She snaps her head to see a girl, clearly flustered and out of breathe, it’d been that girl from that environmental club Sana had attended a few months ago, she’d recall picking Sana up from a few times.

Jihyo takes a step back, bumping into someone. She turns to see that it was Tzuyu.

“Tzuyu-ah,” her voice was calm, but her eyes were welled up with tears. Without thinking Jihyo runs through the halls, not knowing where she was going.

After running around the party for a while, she spots Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon sitting on a couch talking to a few of their friends.

She goes up to them and taps Jeongyeon’s arm, the girl turns to her, “Jihyo-“ her face falls when she sees that Jihyo’s eyes were red and her mascara was running down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Jeongyeon says, getting up. Chaeyoung did the same shortly afterwords, the girls going over and hugging her tightly.

“I-I just wanna go home.” Her voice came out broken.

*********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor jihyo ;-; i’m sorry if this is a bit cliche lol but i’ll try to update soon!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello,, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter ;;; this is also my first story on ao3, i hope you guys like this
> 
> edit:: i redid this because i didn’t proof read and it was SO bad i’m sorry ;-;


End file.
